Un castigo diferente
by KisaTheJoker
Summary: A Roxas le gusta alguien. A Axel también. Los que dicen que Cupido es ciego, es porque no han visto a esos dos… [AkuRoku]


**¡Y aquí esta! Media hora antes de la media noche (al menos desde España). Lo que para mí podría considerarse "justo a tiempo". ¡Feliz día AkuRoku! ¡Wiiiii~!**

 **© Square Enix All Right Reserved**

* * *

«Puede que hoy llueva», pensó Roxas con aburrimiento, mirando distraídamente las nubes grisáceas del cielo a través de la ventana. El viento que movía los árboles parecía bastante tranquilo por el momento, sin embargo podía notar esa inquietud que solía preceder a la tormenta. Hizo una ligera mueca. No se había traído paraguas ese día, pese a haberlo estado haciendo casi todos los días hasta ahora. El mal tiempo lo distraía. Y también lo irritaba.

De fondo podía escuchar un ligero murmullo de voz, probablemente proveniente de la persona que tenía ante él, hablándole. Desde algún punto de la conversación su mente sencillamente había decidido desconectar y empezado a divagar. Lo cierto es que si la chica que tenía delante supiera lo muy poco que le importaba lo que ella le estaba contando en ese mismo momento, probablemente se avergonzaría hasta tal punto al que jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Lo cual Roxas, en su retorcida mente, consideraría como algo positivo.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos hasta que la chica dio por finalizada su perorata. Tras esto, se quedó mirándolo interrogante, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que Roxas ya conocía demasiado bien.

Suspiró con pesadez.

—No me interesa.

Y con esto, sencillamente se fue.

La chica lo llamó tras él. Lo normal en estas situaciones era que al menos se diese alguna explicación del motivo de la negativa, o algo por el estilo. Pero sinceramente, Roxas ya estaba ese día lo suficientemente cabreado, como para tener también que inventarse alguna excusa con la que asegurar que la persona en cuestión no se desanimase. Así que no lo hizo. Pero por supuesto, esto tuvo sus propias consecuencias…

—¿Alguna vez te ha dicho alguien que eres un borde de mierda? —preguntó una voz junto a él. Apenas unos segundos después de dejar atrás a la rechazada en cuestión, un chico castaño con expresión de absoluto reproche había aparecido a su lado, probablemente después de presenciar escondido desde algún punto del pasillo su conversación supuestamente "privada".

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Sora… —murmuró en respuesta, casi con un gruñido, sin dejar de caminar ni por un segundo—. Sabía perfectamente lo que se encontraría si me preguntaba.

—¡O puede que no! —exclamó el otro, alzando ambas manos—. ¡Uno no sabe nunca hasta que no prueba! ¿No es eso lo que dicen? —Soltó un bufido de exasperación—. Al menos podrías haberla tratado mejor. Palabras amables, ya sabes… No cuesta nada ser buena persona.

El rubio lo miró de reojo, empezando a sentirse de alguna manera culpable por su anterior comportamiento.

—Hoy no estoy de humor, Sora…

El otro lo miró en respuesta, arqueando ambas cejas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada…

—Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que nada.

—Vale, otra vez más. ¿Qué pa-

—¡Sora! —Bufó con exasperación—. Está bien… —Deteniéndose finalmente, Roxas soltó un suspiro tembloroso, buscando de pronto a su alrededor, como si de un momento a otro hubiese olvidado dónde se encontraba o incluso con quien estaba hablando—. Es que… —Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso.

Sora lo miró, a la espera de una continuación. Roxas parecía contrariado, así que decidió darle un empujoncito.

—¿Es queeee…?

El rubio lo miró de nuevo y murmuró.

—Axel.

Y de pronto, algo en el cerebro de Sora hizo 'click'. Como una bombilla iluminando una estancia, todo cobró sentido en tan solo unas milésimas de segundo, durante las cuales aprovechó para cambiar su cara de "eres idiota y me cansas" a una de "eres idiota y punto".

—No puede ser. Otra vez no… —empezó a decir, llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Lo vi esta mañana al venir a clase…—Roxas siguió hablando, ignorándolo completamente, casi hablando para sí mismo.

—Todas las semanas igual… —siguió Sora.

—…creo que está saliendo con alguien nuevo…

Sora no necesitaba saber cómo iba a continuar esa conversación porque era algo de lo que ya habían hablado mil veces antes. Sin embargo verdaderamente le asombraba lo terco que podía llegar a ser el rubio con el tema, pues parecía estar dispuesto a sacarlo a la luz día sí y día también. Y nunca, nunca… con resultado positivo. Se volvió hacia él, dispuesto a decirle todo esto a la cara en un intento por hacerlo recapacitar.

—A ver, Roxas. ¡Por supuesto que está saliendo con alguien nuevo, idiota! A eso dedica su vida: ¡a salir con gente nueva! Ni que fuera una novedad para ti, ¡por favor! —Al instante de terminar la frase se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues ahora la pequeña multitud de alumnos que tenía alrededor pasaban por su lado mirándolos como si fuesen bichos raros. Le habría gustado pedirles que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento.

Se volvió a mirar a Roxas, el cual ahora había metido media cabeza dentro de su propia taquilla en busca de los libros de la siguiente asignatura. Su ceño había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a una expresión que tiraba poco a poco hacia el desconsuelo. Obviamente esto nadie más que él podría verlo, pues si precisamente había algo de lo que su amigo podía estar orgulloso era de lo bien que se le daba esconder sus sentimientos. Pero no a él. Él lo conocía demasiado bien. Y por eso sabía que ahora mismo Roxas, rehuyéndole la mirada, no estaba precisamente para dar saltos de alegría ni mucho menos. Más bien, iba de camino hacia la depresión. Tendría que hacer algo. De nuevo. Suspiró con cansancio.

—Está bien. Lo siento. Supongo que he exagerado un poco… —Sora le mostró una amplia sonrisa, como solo él sabía hacer—. Mira, ¿ves? Hay que estar contento. ¡Anima esa cara, hombre! ¡Que tampoco es el fin del mundo!

—No me apetece sonreír, Sora… —Sus sonrisa desapareció.

—¡Pues no sonrías! ¡Pero tampoco sigas así, que entonces me deprimo yo! A ver, va. Cuéntame exactamente cómo ha ido… —Roxas lo miró.

—¿En serio te apetece oírlo? ¿Otra vez?—preguntó, irónico, soltando un bufido. Roxas cerró la taquilla de un golpe, volviéndose de frente hacia él. Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar respuesta, pues él mismo decidió seguir de todas formas—. La semana pasada salía con ese imbécil de cuarto, la otra lo hacía con otros dos diferentes, y hoy por lo visto ha empezado con una rubia de bote que probablemente tenga menos luces que el anterior. O que los otros, para el caso. ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo me va?

—…Y por ese mismo motivo es por el que deberías olvidarte ya de él. Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya te está destrozando la vida. —Si bien no pudo evitarlo, el reproche había vuelto de nuevo a su voz.

Roxas no pudo evitar reír ante esto, soltando un bufido que bien podría haber sido una carcajada.

—Madre mía. Y después yo soy el melodramático… —murmuró, retomando de nuevo la marcha hacia clase. Sora volvió a seguirlo.

—¡Bueno, ya me entiendes oye!

—Bueno, da igual. Además, —añadió, con un tono de voz más bajo—…sí que lo conozco.

Sora lo miró atónito.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió rápidamente, empezando a apresurar la marcha al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de escapársele. Era obvio que no tenía intención alguna de dar más detalles a lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, este era un desliz que a Sora realmente le interesaba. Y mucho.

—No, no, no. Espera. Eso es nuevo. ¿Cómo que ya lo conoces? —insistió, intentando ver la expresión de su cara. Frunció el ceño ante el repentino carácter escurridizo del chico. Roxas no lo miró y siguió su avance.

—¡No es nada! Es una tontería.

—¿Has hablado con él? ¡¿Pero cuándo?!

—¡Da igual!

—¡No da igual! ¡Roxas! —El rubio se detuvo bruscamente, colocándose frente a él.

—Mira, Sora. Déjalo. ¿Vale? Mañana buscaré a esa chica y le pediré perdón por lo de hoy. Pero ahora simplemente vamos a dejar de hablar y vayamos a clase. —Se masajeó el puente de la nariz con cansancio—. ¿Te parece?

Sora lo miró perspicaz. Era obvio que su amigo escondía algo. Algo importante que por algún motivo había decidido pasar por alto y no contarle. Tendría que encontrar la forma de sonsacárselo. Pero no ahora. Ahora no era el momento.

Asintió.

—Está bien. Pero que sepas que esto no se va a quedar aquí. Ya hablaremos.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Roxas volvió a tomar la marcha, sin embargo cuál fue su suerte que nada más volverse hacia adelante terminó chocándose de pleno con la espalda de alguien. Retrocedió un par de pasos, maldiciendo internamente por su torpeza.

—Lo siento, no miraba por dónde i-

—Vaya, vaya… Mira a quién tenemos por aquí. —Roxas no pudo más que soltar una segunda maldición al descubrir de quién se trataba, y todo el mal humor que había estado trayendo a lo largo del día pareció multiplicarse con solo verlo—. Pero si es mi querido Roxas…

—Seifer… —lo saludó, intentando mostrarse lo más frío posible en lo que pasaba por su lado junto a Sora. Ya le parecía que su día estaba yendo lo suficientemente mal como para ahora tener que añadirle un encontronazo con el tipo en cuestión. Por supuesto el chico no quiso dejárselo fácil y lo tomó por el hombro para detenerlo.

—No tan rápido, chico…

—Oye, ¿quieres dejarnos en paz y buscarte una vida? —le inquirió el castaño, quitándole la mano de encima de su amigo y lanzándole una mirada glacial. El mayor se rio ante esto, sin embargo lo ignoró por completo.

—¿Y te has decidido, Roxas? —preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa ladina que hizo fruncir el ceño al aludido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes hacerte el duro, eh? Rechazando a todo el que se te pone por delante. ¿Has pensado ya bien lo que te comenté?

—Mira, Seifer. No tengo ni idea cómo demonios tengo que decírtelo para que me dejes tranquilo. —Se giró para encararlo. Su expresión no mostraba más que suficiencia, así como una calma absoluta—. Antes preferiría que me amputasen las piernas y las lanzaran de comer a los perros a salir con una escoria como tú.

Inmediatamente después de esto pudo notar cómo un repentino dolor lo cegaba e inundaba todo su pómulo izquierdo y alrededores, al tiempo que una mano lo atrapaba por el cuello de la camisa para evitar su caída. Seifer lo había golpeado, y ahora en lugar de lucir una sonrisa su expresión no mostraba más que ira mal contenida.

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? —preguntó, rencoroso, logrando mantenerlo quieto en su lugar. Roxas frunció el ceño ante esto. El ojo le dolía horrores, pero eso no iba a impedirle actuar. En un momento dado Sora había entrado embalado en la clase más cercana en busca de algún profesor, pues sabía por experiencia que entretenerse a pelearse con Seifer podía ser una causa completamente perdida desde el principio. Roxas lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. La pregunta aquí es: ¿qué demonios se tomó tu madre durante su embarazo para que le saliera un hijo tan estúpido como tú? —Seifer lo miró perplejo, he inmediatamente después volvió una vez más a ese estado de ira que tantísimo lo caracterizaba.

—¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme a- ¡Aaagh!

Por su parte, Roxas había decidido que en realidad la respuesta no le interesaba lo más mínimo, por lo que aprovechó la seguridad del mayor por tenerlo aparentemente atrapado para devolverle el golpe. Una patada a la espinilla tuvo el efecto esperado, pues logró librarse de su agarre. Con esto, un segundo golpe, este dirigido al estómago, logró hacerlo retroceder.

—¡Strife! ¡¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?! —Un profesor había aparecido de pronto, para Roxas, en el momento menos oportuno. Tras él, un Sora con cara de absoluto asombro miraba con confusión la escena ante él.

—¡Defenderme! —exclamó él, señalando directamente a Seifer, el cual había quedado repentinamente mudo y muy probablemente sin aliento—. ¡Él empezó! Yo solo me he li-

El profesor negó con la cabeza, cortándolo.

—No me importa quién lo empezó ni quien lo ha acabado. Ambos se van a quedar castigados después de clase. A ver si así meditan un poco sobre el uso inadecuado de la violencia.

Seifer arqueó ambas cejas ante esto.

—¿Yo también? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! —Miró a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a todo aquel alumno cercano a ellos que hubiera podido presenciar la escena. Ante esto, cualquier ánimo por quedarse a ver el espectáculo desapareció al instante, logrando ahuyentar así a la mayoría de morbosos allí presente.

—Ni caso, profe. Él también ha sido —concluyó Sora, ignorando por completo la mirada glacial lanzada por el mayor. Se cruzó de brazos, retador—. ¿Qué se siente cuando te pillan con las manos en la masa, eh, Seifer?

El chico lo miró con desprecio.

—Pregúntale a tu amiguito. Él sabrá responderte mejor.

—Bueno, ya basta —volvió a cortarlos el hombre, más irritado por segundos—. Después de clase los esperarán en el aula de castigo. Y en dos minutos empiezan las clases, así que más os vale a todos llegar a tiempo. —Y así, tras lanzarles una última mirada de advertencia, volvió de nuevo al aula de la que había venido.

Seifer volvió a sonreír en cuanto desapareció.

—Esto no quedará así, Roxas. La próxima vez que venga a hablar contigo no seré tan amable, no sé si me entiendes… —El rubio lo miró con asombro.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

Seifer se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, empezando finalmente a alejarse de ambos. Solo cuando estaba de espaldas fue cuando le dio una respuesta.

—¡Llámalo como quieras!

Sora se volvió hacia el rubio en cuanto Seifer se marchó.

—No puedo entenderlo. Le gustas, pero aun así no se corta a la hora de pegarte. Este tío está muy mal de la cabeza. En serio te lo digo. —Roxas se limitó a asentir, completamente de acuerdo con él—. Venga —concluyó, tomándolo por uno de los brazos—. Te acompaño a la enfermería. Ese golpe se vuelve negro por segundos…

—No —Lo cortó Roxas, deteniéndolo con un gesto rápido de mano—. No te preocupes, voy yo solo. Tú ve yendo para clase.

Sora frunció el ceño.

—¿Seguro?

—Pues claro. Nos vemos luego.

Roxas se marchó antes de que al castaño se le ocurriese volver a insistir, recorriendo con rapidez el camino en dirección a la enfermería de la planta baja.

No lo soportaba. Ocurría lo mismo cada semana. Tener que lidiar con un imbécil agresivo como Seifer que parecía no aceptar un "no" por respuesta era algo de lo que uno llegaba a agotarse. Lo peor es que cuando pensaba en ello solo se le ocurría una forma con la que poder terminar de una vez por todas con esta situación. Era bastante simple en realidad. Y ocasiones había tenido: salir con alguien más.

Si al menos tuviera a alguien.

Si tuviera a Axel…

Se detuvo. Otra vez ese pensamiento. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente. Ya estaba cansado. Cansado de que todo el mundo a su alrededor pareciese haberse puesto de acuerdo para empezar a pedirle salir, excepto claro, la persona que le interesaba verdad. Por supuesto se había planteado miles de veces el ser él quien empezara acercándose, pero siempre existía el temor de terminar formando parte de su larga lista de ligues a los que había despedido a los dos días. Sabía que no podría vivir con ello.

Suspiró una vez más en el día. Y para colmo hoy le iba a tocar pasar la tarde con Seifer. El día no podría haber ido peor.

Cuando volvió de nuevo a clase la profesora no comentó nada, por lo que dio por supuesto que Sora ya le habría comentado el motivo de su falta. El ojo negro lo delataba de todas formas.

Las clases se le pasaron más lentamente de lo normal, probablemente debido al hecho de tener programada para esa misma tarde una cita con el imbécil de turno. Aunque también podría haber ayudado el hecho de tener un dolor permanente en la cara. O quizá –solo quizá– el hecho de haber visto a Axel besando a una idiota con menos cincuenta puntos de coeficiente intelectual en mitad de la calle. Esto último fue algo que decidió tomar importancia en su querida mente, la cual era obvio que parecía disfrutar con sus desgracias reproduciéndolas una y otra vez.

Sora parecía estar, por su parte, dispuesto a averiguar a qué se había referido exactamente cuando dijo que ya había conocido antes a Axel, a base de notitas y miradas suplicantes. Por supuesto, esto era algo que no tenía intención contarle, ya fuese porque era algo que pasó hace tiempo, o simplemente porque era algo que quería mantener para sí mismo. Sabía que las intenciones del castaño eran buenas. Precisamente él siempre había estado apoyándolo con todo lo referente al pelirrojo, y había sido así desde el mismo momento en el que se enteró de su pequeño enamoramiento.

Pensando en ello… supongo que no pasaría nada por contarle lo que quería saber.

Pero eso era algo que podría dejar para mañana.

El timbre del final de clase sonó, y Roxas supo que el momento había llegado. Sora lo miró, y le deseó suerte con una sonrisa que él muy probablemente intentaba darle ánimos. Sin embargo ni siquiera eso podría ayudarle a aguantar lo que probablemente serían dos horas de castigo en tan desagradable compañía. Así pues, espero a que la clase entera se vaciara para poder ir directo al aula indicada.

Abrió la puerta decidido, esperando encontrarse en ella a un profesor con cara de mala leche y a un Seifer con ganas de guerra. Había tenido ya un buen rato para mentalizarse para ello. Sin embargo…

No hubo nada de eso.

Más bien… algo completamente inesperado.

En la fila central. Sentado. Castigado

Pelo rojo.

Maldita sea.

Axel estaba allí.

Y lo miró. A él. En el mismo instante en el que cerró la puerta. Axel lo miró. Y sonrió.

—Vaya, mira por donde —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír ni por un segundo—. Parece que hoy nos toca estar juntos.

A Roxas casi le da un ataque.

* * *

Axel observaba con interés la escena que estaba ocurriendo a apenas diez metros de él. La esquina detrás de la cual estaba escondido le ayudaba a ocultar la mayor parte de su cuerpo, evitando así ser descubierto. Al menos por la persona a la cual estaba espiando. Lo que pensasen el resto de alumnos cotillas que lo miraban de pasada al cruzarlo ya era otra cuestión, una la cual en el fondo a él le importaba bien poco. O nada, para el caso.

Esta vez se trataba de una chica, la que había decidido hablar con él. Una joven bajita, castaña, bastante agradable a la vista, cargada de esperanza y buenos pensamientos.

«Qué lástima que vayan a rechazarte», pensó Axel, con malicia. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. «Pero al menos lo has intentado». Y tal y como predijo, tan solo unos momentos después, el chico con el que se encontraba dio media vuelta y la dejó allí con la palabra en la boca. Axel sonrió con algo de maldad, aunque muy en el fondo sintiera algo de lástima por la pobre chica. Sin embargo no era precisamente ella quien le interesaba…

De pronto, alguien tocó su espalda.

—¿Espiando de nuevo al chico, Ax?

Axel rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado antes de volverse a mirar a su interlocutor.

—No "espío", Demyx. Solo… echaba un vistazo.

El rubio no pudo más que reír ante tan evidente mentira.

—Por supuesto, escondido y escuchando una conversación ajena. Pero solo mirabas de pasada, ¿verdad? —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, ignorando la mirada asesina de su amigo—. Confiésalo Axel. Estabas de nuevo en plan perro guardián, vigilando que nadie te quite lo que es tuyo. Supuestamente. ¿O me equivoco? —Axel ni siquiera podía tomárselo en serio cuando su amigo le hablaba con esa sorna, tratándolo como un niño pequeño al que han pillado con las manos en la masa. Por ello decidió sencillamente pasarlo por alto.

—Solo comprobaba que todo fuera como siempre.

—¿Quieres decir… soltero y libre para ti?

Axel lo miró de reojo.

—Exacto.

La sonrisa de Demyx se amplió, únicamente por el hecho de haber logrado leer la mente de su amigo tan fácilmente. En cualquier caso él mismo sabía ya que eso últimamente no parecía tener ningún mérito. Aparentemente el pelirrojo ya ni se molestaba en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos en cuanto al rubio. Lo cual, por supuesto, traía a colocación una cuestión importante.

—¿Qué hay de tu novia?

Axel frunció el ceño, intentando de todas formas seguir observando a su presa.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, distraído.

—La rubia de ayer. La que te pidió salir. Dijiste que sí, ¿no?

Su amigo soltó un bufido, dando por hecho que esa mañana no iba a poder ignorar por completo a su amigo, tal y como tenía pensado hacer. Así pues, abandonando la tarea que tenía entre manos, finalmente se volvió a mirar de frente a Demyx, prestándole esta vez toda su atención.

—Sí, le dije que sí. Pero es peor de lo que pensaba. Esta misma mañana he terminado con ella.

—¿Menos de veinticuatro horas? Cada vez te cuesta más llegar a la semana entera, Ax. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has descubierto que no tenéis nada en común?

—Mira, Dem, querido amigo. Si solo estás aquí para burlarte de mí, ya puedes ir dando media vuelta y largarte antes de que me dé por arrancarte las pocas neuronas que te quedan en esa cabecita tuya. ¿Lo captas?

Demyx sonrió con indulgencia. No podía evitarlo.

—Está bien, está bien —concluyó, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición—. ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo fue? —Axel rodó los ojos ante el recuerdo, apoyándose con aburrimiento sobre la pared y cruzándose de brazos.

—Se me lanzó encima y me pidió una explicación.

—¿Y?

—Pues le dije que no me interesaba. Y bueno… —Se encogió de hombros—. Que me gusta alguien más.

Demyx alzó ambas cejas con expresión interrogante. En realidad ya conocía esa respuesta, pero siempre se asombraba al oírla.

—¿No es eso mismo lo que le dijiste al de la semana pasada?

Axel lo encaró.

—Sí. ¿Y?

—Nada.

Y con esto, sin decir palabra decidieron dejarlo por el momento, pasando unos segundos en un silencio que probablemente ambos aprovecharon para pensar tranquilamente sobre el tema por ellos mismos, sin interrupciones. En un momento dado Axel volvió a asomarse tras la esquina. El chico seguía en el pasillo.

—¿Piensas pedírselo algún día? —habló Demyx, de nuevo. Axel volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez su expresión era verdaderamente seria, lo que le confirmaba al pelirrojo que de ningún modo le estaba intentando tomar el pelo esta vez—. ¿O te vas a pasar el resto del tiempo saliendo con gente al azar para olvidarte de él?

—Demyx, le gustan las chicas. Y SOLO las chicas. ¿Lo captas? —Su amigo bufó ante esto. Siempre tan cabezota.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé.

—No, pero-

—¡Déjalo ya, Dem! Hazme en caso: sé de lo que hablo, ¿vale? —Soltó un suspiro cansado, paseándose la mano por su cabellera de manera distraída—. Vamos a dejar el tema ya, ¿te parece? No me apetece seguir hablando de esto…

Demyx lo miró con lástima. Le parecía absurda la posición de su amigo de no querer ni hablar con el chico que le gustaba. No había hecho nada siquiera por intentar llamar su atención, y pese a ser indiscutiblemente una persona que lograba atraer las miradas –ya fuesen de mujeres como de hombres–, parecía ser que precisamente la mirada que a él le interesaba pasaba por completo de él. Bueno, de él y de todo el mundo para el caso. Si Axel era todo "sí" –aunque fuese por poco tiempo–, el otro chico era todo "no". No era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto.

De pronto, el ruido de las voces de varios alumnos empezó a llegar desde el pasillo junto a ellos. Un jaleo poco habitual que dejaba el lugar mucho más ruidoso que de costumbre. Ambos amigos se miraron curiosidad en cuanto la gente empezó a cruzar frente a ellos a un paso más rápido de lo habitual, como si llegaran tarde a algún lado…

…O como si huyeran del lugar.

—¿Has visto cómo lo ha dejado? —comentó un chico de pasada, sin dejar de caminar.

—Lo ha tirado al suelo y todo…

—Ya verás qué castigo les…

Demyx se acercó a uno de ellos para preguntar y sonsacarles algo de información. Por su parte, Axel decidió ser mucho más práctico e ir él mismo en persona a echar un vistazo a lo ocurrido. Lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento era la imagen de Roxas en ese mismo pasillo momentos antes de perderlo de vista. Sabía que era ahí donde se encontraba su taquilla… La mayor densidad de alumnos se encontraba ya al fondo del pasillo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse unos pocos metros para lograr descubrir de quien se trataba.

Casi le dio un vuelco al corazón al verlo. Atónito y completamente petrificado, podía ver perfectamente cómo la cara del rubio parecía haber quedado marcada en uno de los lados, ahora ligeramente oscura, algo que muy probablemente iría a peor durante los próximos minutos. Inmediatamente, un sentimiento de rabia empezó a crecer en su interior, y sus ojos empezaron con rapidez a buscar al presunto causante de ello. No necesitó acercarse más de un par de pasos más para verlo. En el suelo, ahora sentado, podía ver entre la pequeña multitud formada al bastardo de turno, Seifer. Y muy probablemente el autor del golpe.

Cerró los puños con rabia. No. Esto no podía quedar así. No cuando precisamente la persona a la que te atrevías a pegar era precisamente–

—¡Axel, nos vamos! —La voz de Demyx llegó dolorosamente alta a su oído, y con un solo tirón en el brazo logró arrancarlo de allí y llevárselo casi a la fuerza de la escena. Axel intentó resistirse en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero el rubio no se dio por vencido en ningún momento, y no lo soltó hasta no llegar de nuevo a la esquina en la que había estado escondido hasta entonces. Al llegar allí se volvió hacia él con una mirada glacial.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Ese imbécil ha pegado a Roxas!

Demyx no se acobardó pese a lo aterrador que parecía ahora mismo su amigo. Sabía lidiar con eso.

—Lo sé. Les he preguntado a unos chicos sobre eso. Por lo visto Seifer empezó, pero Roxas ya le ha dado lo suyo. Así que no hay necesidad de que–

—¿De que haga nada? —lo cortó, de forma brusca—. Le ha pegado Demyx. A Roxas. Y prácticamente delante de mis narices. ¿Te crees que voy a dejar que esto se quede así?

—No, obviamente no —admitió, a sabiendas de su temperamento—. Pero ¿no has visto quien ha aparecido? ¡Era un profesor! —exclamó—. Mete a la mezcla un Seifer rencoroso y tendrás un castigo injusto y una nota a tus padres. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Maldita sea, piensa antes de hacer nada, Axel!

—Mira, Demyx… —Axel se acercó a él con aparente tranquilidad. Tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, y ni siquiera su mejor amigo se lo iba a impedir—. Lo único que sé ahora es que ese tío le ha dejado un ojo morado. Que el cielo se caiga ahora mismo si yo no a darle su merecido.

—Axel…

—¡Y punto!

De pronto, el timbre señal de ir a clase sonó, lo que Demyx dio como una señal de salvación, tanto para él como para el mismo Seifer. Entrarían en clase, pasarían un par de horas muertos de aburrimiento y se olvidarían de una vez por todas de lo ocurrido. Axel no pegaría a nadie y en consecuencia no sería castigado. Todo perfecto.

O casi.

—Vete para clase. Yo tengo cosas que hacer…

—¡No, Axel, vamooooos! —lloriqueó, volviendo una vez más a tirar de su brazo. Por algún motivo, esta vez le fue imposible detener su avance—. Hora de clase. Venga va, ¡si quieres nos la saltamos y vamos a dar una vuelta!

—¡DEMYX, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO! —exclamó, finalmente, logrando librarse de él de la manera más brusca posible. Ya era definitivo, pensó Demyx, no habría quien lo parara. Clavó sus ojos en el rubio—. Y lárgate a clase. No quiero que te metan también en esto.

—Estás mal de la cabeza. Claro que no me voy…

—¿No? —Axel lo miró con sorna. Cualquiera que lo viese ahora mismo jamás podría adivinar que estaba ante un hombre cabreado. Al menos en el exterior—. Me pregunto qué pensará Zexion si se entera que has vuelto a meterte en un lío…

Demyx abrió ampliamente los ojos.

—No va en serio…

Axel sonrió con malicia.

—Pruébame. —El rubio se mordió el labio, indeciso. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Manipularlo, librarse de él solo para evitar que le cargasen también las culpas. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

Tras unos segundos de absoluta indecisión, Demyx soltó una maldición y empezó a caminar a regañadientes en dirección a su clase.

—¡Más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería! —exclamó, mirándolo una última vez por encima de su hombro. Tras esto, sencillamente desapareció por el pasillo.

Axel asintió para sí. Era mucho mejor de esa manera. Ahora que estaba solo podría actuar sin preocuparse en absoluto porque lo que hiciese pudiese afectar a nadie más.

—Maldito Roxas… —La muy oportuna voz de Seifer llegó a sus oídos tan solo un par de segundos después. Sonrió. Servido en bandeja de plata.

—Cuida esa boca, Seifer —dijo, volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás. El chico acababa de torcer en el pasillo, y ahora mismo se encontraba junto a esa misma esquina suya. Con un rápido vistazo el pelirrojo pudo ver que realmente Roxas sí que le había dado lo que se merecía. Aunque no lo suficiente—. No me gustaría oír que vas por ahí diciendo malas palabras sobre Roxas.

Nada más reparar en su presencia, Seifer clavó en su persona unos ojos cargados de odio y repulsión.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa lo que digo o dejo de decir? —Arqueó ambas cejas, retador. La expresión de Axel cambió de golpe, pasando, ahora sí, a una cargada de enfado y malas intenciones. Empezó a acercarse a él.

—Me importa cuando es de Roxas de quien hablas. —Y esto fue lo último que dijo. Sin previo aviso, sencillamente levantó el puño y lo golpeó en la cara. Al contrario de lo que el mismo rubio había hecho momentos antes, Axel no se molestó en tomarlo para detener la caída. Seifer se reincorporó no sin algo de dificultad, e inmediatamente se lanzó a devolvérselo.

Logró esquivar a tiempo antes de que le diera en la cara, aunque no logró evitar el golpe dirigido a su estómago. Sin embargo él era más alto, más rápido y mucho, mucho más enfadado. El otro no hacía más que pegarle en respuesta. Por ello, no tardó en terminar sentado en el suelo contra la pared, agotado y rabioso como un perro apaleado. Pero Axel aún no había acabado. Con esto, se acercó a él y se puso a su altura, asegurándose que éste lo mirase a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir —empezó, casi en un susurro amenazador—. Vuelve a acercarte a Roxas y te juro que eres hombre muerto, ¿lo captas? Ni una palabra, ni siquiera quiero que lo mires, y menos aún volver a tocarle un solo pelo.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Sinclair, Almasy! ¡¿Es esto una pelea?! —Como era de prever, el solo escándalo había terminado atrayendo la atención de unos de los profesores del aula más cercana, así como la de algunos de sus alumnos.

Axel fue el que decidió tomar la palabra. Sabía lo que había hecho, y sabía lo que venía. Así como también sabía que no se iba a librar.

—No pasa nada, profesor —dijo, alzándose del suelo sin quitar la vista de Seifer—. Este imbécil pedía a gritos un golpe bien dado. Yo solo le he dado lo que quería.

—¿Pero de qué vas? —replicó el otro, intentando ponerse en pie. A Axel ni siquiera le preocupó el que quisiese seguir con la pelea. Sabía que el otro no podría.

—Esto no puede ser… —El profesor, por su parte, no podía creerse lo que oía. No solo acababa de presenciar una pelea, sino que para colmo el alumno –ya bastante conocido para él– se atrevía a enfrentarlo y confesarlo sin más—. Los dos. Castigados esta tarde. Y mañana si es necesario. —Maldición. Eso último no se lo esperaba Axel—. Hablaré con el director. —Eso tampoco—. Y ahora, por favor, para clase ahora mismo. Ambos. No me obliguéis a llamar a vuestros padres…

—Eso no va a ser necesario —replicó Axel, en lo que empezaba a alejarse, obediente, hacia clase. El profesor asintió, satisfecho de ver que al menos sus palabras servían de algo. Echó un último vistazo a Seifer antes de volver de nuevo a su clase, metiendo para dentro lo más rápido posible a los curiosos que seguían asomados en la puerta.

En cuanto a Axel, al final decidió pasar de eso de ir a clase. De todas formas ya llegaba tarde, y no le apetecía tener que aguantar con una segunda bronca ese día. Así pues, terminó pasando el resto del tiempo haciendo absolutamente nada producente, al menos hasta la siguiente hora, donde logró volver a reunirse con Demyx y contarle todo lo ocurrido. No se asombró para nada, por supuesto, sin embargo eso no le evitó el soltarle unas cuantas palabras de reproche, aunque en el fondo la realidad era que se sentía ligeramente orgulloso del pelirrojo, después de todo.

Habló de lo injusto que le parecía el haberlo obligado a quedarse allí después de clase, lo cual Axel no entendía, teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho. En realidad un simple castigo como era ese era bastante menos de lo que se habría podido esperar.

—Y lo peor de todo es que con todo esto, vas a seguir sin dirigirle la palabra a Roxas —terminó comentando. Lo dijo solo de pasada, pero definitivamente el comentario inesperado logró golpear de pleno a Axel—. Golpeas a alguien, te castigan por ello y él no siquiera lo sabrá. Es increíble.

Decidió no responder a esto.

Las clases de ese día terminaron rápidamente, y así, la hora del castigo llegó. Demyx se despidió de él con una palmadita de ánimos en la espalda. Tras esto, se fue corriendo sin más hacia Zexion, dejándolo a él atrás, solo y completamente olvidado. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario respecto a esto. Al fin y al cabo, él era un buen chico después de todo.

Cuando llegó a la sala de castigo –sí, esa que tan bien se conocía ya–, todavía no había llegado nadie, siquiera el profesor de guardia ese día. Tras sentarse en su sitio de siempre, la mesa del centro del aula, dejó su mochila a un lado y apoyó su cara contra la superficie con cansancio.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y en ese momento recordó que de hecho no iba a estar solo. Había logrado arrastrar a Seifer con él, algo de lo que ahora mismo se arrepentía de verdad. No alzó la mirada hasta que no escuchó la puerta volver a cerrarse. Y en ese momento, fue cuando lo vio.

Por supuesto. Roxas también se había metido en una pelea. Era obvio.

Hoy él también sería un castigado.

No pudo evitarlo. Sonrió. Sonrió de verdad. ¡Al fin una maldita cosa buena en todo el día!

—Vaya, mira por donde —dijo, sin poder evitarlo, sacando de quién sabe dónde las agallas necesarias para dirigirse a él directamente—. Parece que hoy nos toca estar juntos.

* * *

La primera vez que Roxas habló con Axel había sido un par de años atrás. Pese a haber estado yendo al mismo instituto que él, nunca antes había logrado siquiera dirigirle la palabra, aunque eso no significaba que no lo hubiese estado teniendo en cuenta. Sin embargo en ese entonces sí que había alguien que había empezado a acercarse a él. Un chico, una especie de Seifer, algo más bajito y con no tan mal carácter, pero molesto igual. No recordaba siquiera su nombre, pero sí que disfrutaba molestándolo. Continuamente. Era horrible.

Esta tarde en concreto el chico en cuestión había decidido sencillamente seguirlo a todas partes. Ni siquiera era día de clases, pero lo hizo igual. En un momento dado incluso Sora se cansó de tan molesta presencia, decidiendo dejar a Roxas a su suerte y volviendo a casa. Él estaba de camino a la suya propia cuando el chico en cuestión decidió pasar a mayores y pasar de una simple molestia a un verdadero incordio. Fue ese momento cuando descubrió las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

Empezó acorralándolo contra la pared, y si bien Roxas lo enfrentó, no sirvió de nada. El que fuera más bajito que Seifer no significaba que tuviese menos fuerza, y en ese entonces, Roxas sencillamente no tenía la suficiente capacidad como para poder afrontar a nadie.

En resumidas cuentas, lo que pasó al final fue que Axel terminó apareciendo por allí de casualidad. –Y vaya casualidad. ¿Qué hacía paseando por allí, de todas formas?– Al ver la escena, un Roxas con cara de verdadera molestia siendo acosado de esa manera tan evidente, decidió que debía actuar. Se lo quitó de encima, lo amenazó un poco –no llegó a necesitar usar las manos–, y lo ahuyentó de allí.

—¿Era tu exnovio o algo así? —Una simple pregunta como era esa parecía esconder detrás mucho más, algo que no supo ver, pero que simplemente dejó pasar por alto.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir…? —Roxas sintió repulsión ante semejante pensamiento—. ¿Yo? ¿Cón… _él_?

—¡Vale, vale! Tranquilo. —Axel alzó las manos, intentando contener la risa—. Lo he pillado. _No te gusta_. Está bien. Lo siento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—N-no es nada… Y gracias —La verdad era que le había sentado muy mal que precisamente Axel lo hubiese visto en ese momento, mostrándose tan débil y prácticamente indefenso frente a semejante idiota. Roxas no era una persona violenta al fin y al cabo. Al menos en ese momento. Nada que el tiempo no pudiera cambiar.

Y ahí estaba ahora, solos en un aula vacía, frente a él, luciendo una marca en la cara que solo los matones más agresivos solían tener, normalmente fruto de peleas. No sabía qué era peor ahora, si su imagen débil o su imagen demacrada. ¿Por qué precisamente había ido a tener que encontrarse con él el día que peor aspecto presentaba?

Lo observó petrificado, sin saber siquiera qué decir. Maldijo interiormente. Él no era así. ¡Sabía hablar, maldición! ¿Dónde se habían escondidos las palabras? Probablemente a sus ojos ahora mismo no parecía más que un conejito asustado…

—¿Strife? —lo llamó de pronto una voz femenina tras él. Esto le pareció una perfecta excusa para lograr apartar la mirada del pelirrojo y poner en orden su cabeza. Se volvió hacia atrás, y vio a una recién llegada profesora, probablemente a la que le tocaba hoy hacer la guardia—. No te quedes ahí parado. Siéntate.

—S-sí… —Un matón débil, obediente y acobardado. Era sencillamente imposible lograr dar una imagen peor.

Sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo a Axel, sujetó fuertemente su mochila y se dirigió hacia una silla al azar del aula. Si bien evitó sentarse en la fila de adelante del todo, tampoco quiso hacerlo en una de las del fondo. Por nada del mundo quería tener a Axel dentro de su ángulo de visión. Eso no haría más que ponerlo aún más nervioso, si cabía.

Intentó relajarse. Solo eran cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta minutos de castigo y podría irse corriendo a su casa, encerrarse, curarse la herida y no volver a salir nunca más. Claro que siempre podía optar por esa opción de explicarle tranquilamente a Axel que en realidad él no era un maldito matón, y que si tenía esa marca en la cara era porque un imbécil con exceso de agresividad en el cuerpo lo había golpeado así, porque sí. … Esa ida fue descartada de su mente tan solo diez segundos después. No le hizo falta más que imaginarse la escena en su cabeza. Él, dando explicaciones sobre algo que nadie le había preguntado solo porque sí, y Axel, mirándolo con aburrimiento y probablemente algo de incredulidad. No, gracias.

—¿Roxas Strife? —preguntó la voz de mujer. Alzó la vista hacia ella. No les miraba, sino que tenía los ojos clavados en un papel sobre la mesa—. Y Axel Sinclair. Falta por llegar Seifer Almasy. ¿Alguno sabe dónde está? —Los miró. No recibió respuesta, sin embargo Roxas negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible—. Está bien… —La mujer se levantó, doblando la lista y guardándola en un cajón—. Voy a ir a preguntar. En cuanto a vosotros, no os mováis. Sobre todo va por ti, Axel. No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería.

—Esa desconfianza me hiere, señora —replicó el otro, con falsa tristeza y una sonrisa en la cara—. No se preocupe, estaré tranquilo aquí sentado. No moveré ni un músculo.

—Ya, seguro… —murmuró irónica en respuesta. Sin embargo decidió abandonar el aula de todas formas, pues un alumno castigado suelto era mucho peor que dos alumnos castigados sentados.

Para Roxas la tensión del aula pegó una subida empicada en cuanto se cerró la puerta. Ahora sí, ahora de verdad. Estaba a solas con Axel. Vete tú a saber cuánto tiempo. Que alguien lo sacara de allí. Ya. Por favor.

El brusco sonido de la silla frente a él ser arrastrada lo sacó de su letargo. No pudo más que abrir ampliamente los ojos al ver a Axel ahora sentado frente a él, con la silla girada en su dirección, apoyando los codos cómodamente sobre el respaldo y mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Hola —soltó, con una voz cantarina que a Roxas le fascinó—. ¿Cómo te va?

* * *

Lo miró fijamente, a la espera de una reacción. Pillarle por sorpresa había sido la clave aquí. Si había algo que se le daba bien a Axel, era destacar, y dado que era más que evidente que hasta ahora poca cosa había conseguido con el rubio, tenía toda intención de aprovecharse de la situación y hacerlo ahora. De todas formas no era lo que se podía decir muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta que él era el cincuenta por ciento de alumnos presentes en esa clase, contando a Roxas. Las probabilidades estaban de su parte ese día.

En cualquier caso, había elegido ese asiento para poder entablar una conversación con él –algo de lo que solo una vez antes había tenido oportunidad, la cual en su momento no pudo aprovechar. Esta vez sí, y ahí estaba. Sin embargo las palabras desaparecieron de su boca tan pronto como pudo ver bien la herida debajo del ojo del rubio. De lejos definitivamente no parecía tan grave, pero ahora que la tenía a apenas unos centímetros… Era algo muy distinto.

—Vaya pinta más horrible… —murmuró, sin poder evitarlo. Pudo ver sin lugar a dudas cómo la expresión de Roxas pasó de atónita a una horrorizada. A Axel no le costó caer en el error cometido—. ¡No te equivoques! —exclamó—. Me refiero a esa herida. Tú eres… Bueno… —Carraspeó incómodo. Se estaba desviando—. ¿Puedo?

Alzó la mano y lo miró, a esperas que entendiese sus intenciones. Roxas le devolvió la mirada. En ese momento en lo único que pudo pensar fue en lo claro que resultaba ser el chico en cuanto a mostrar sus sentimientos se trataba. Sus ojos. De verdad que parecía un reflejo exacto de lo que sentía. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Claro…

No supo exactamente qué le llevó a hacer eso, pero lo hizo. Con suavidad, pasó los dedos por encima del pómulo del rubio, acariciando con cuidado el moretón negro que le había quedado. Notaba la piel debajo de él arder, y en ese momento no supo si era solo cosa de la herida o si esa era la temperatura de su dueño. Lo observó con ojo de experto. Tenía pinta de doler, por supuesto. Él más que nadie lo sabía. Muchas veces antes había sufrido golpes similares en su propia piel. Sin embargo ese no parecía ser tan grave como podría haber resultado, lo cual era un verdadero alivio. Con este pensamiento, alzó ligeramente la vista, lo suficiente para cruzarse de pleno con la mirada del chico frente a él. El efecto más inmediato que tuvo esto fue distraerlo. La suavidad se fue al carajo. La pequeña presión que hizo entonces sobre el golpe fue más que suficiente para hacer saltar al otro.

—¡Ash!

—Mierda —maldijo. Y se insultó también. Apartó la mano tan rápido como pudo—. ¡L-lo siento, de verdad! No ha sido mi intención…

—No importa. No es nada.

—¿Nada? Te debe doler como el demonio…

Roxas alzó la mirada, sonriéndole de forma nerviosa.

—Lo hace. —Negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa seguía ahí—. De verdad, no te preocupes. Puedo soportarlo. —Axel asintió, sintiéndose al menos ligeramente mejor—. ¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto Roxas, llamando su atención—. Hoy… Vaya, hoy pensaba que iba a tener que pasarme la tarde con Seifer. Y habría sido horrible.

Axel rodó los ojos.

—A mí qué me vas a contar… —Roxas rio ante esto.

—Bueno, pues que me alegra ver que al final no ha sido así —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros con falsa indiferencia. Axel leyó entre líneas. "Me alegra que seas tú quien está aquí, y no ese capullo indeseable. Gracias por eso". Puede que no fuese exactamente así, pero soñar estaba permitido.

Lo miró fijamente, distraído por la imagen que tenía delante.

—La persona que te ha hecho esto… —murmuró—, debe ser el mayor imbécil de la historia.

Roxas le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo es…

Y de nuevo, volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Mirándose.

Sin decir palabra.

De pronto, al ver que se había quedado embobado, un avergonzado Roxas corrió a romper con el silencio. Carraspeó, incómodo.

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? —Saliendo de su propio estado de embobación, Axel lo miró y sonrió.

—Le he dado una paliza a alguien. —Se encogió de hombros—. El muy imbécil se había atrevido a meterse con una persona que me gusta. Le dejó la cara marcada. Ya ves tú…

—Ah… —No le fue difícil atisbar en él una expresión de decepción. E incluso dolor. Frunció el ceño ante esto. Probablemente la herida volvía a doler. Vio cómo dirigía la mirada a su reloj. Axel alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Cansado de mí?

Roxas parpadeó y volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con asombro.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Se echó a reír, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Era broma! —Lo miró—. Supongo que tendrás prisa por irte. Pero no te preocupes, cuarenta minutos pasan volando.

Roxas no se le ocurrió más que sonreírle en agradecimiento, lo cual no logró otra cosa que quitarle el aliento al pelirrojo por más tiempo del que a él le hubiera gustado admitir. No podía ser que el chico tuviese este efecto en él. Era demasiado. Decidió encontrar rápidamente un nuevo tema del que hablar antes de terminar lanzándosele encima.

—Y dime… ¿tienes novia? —Odiaba tener que preguntar eso. Pero su vida amorosa le interesaba, y mucho. ¿Era el motivo de tanto rechazo el tener ya a alguien especial en su vida fuera de las clases? Eso era algo que siempre se había preguntado, y ¿qué mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora mismo?

La respuesta de Roxas fue contundente.

—No. —Axel lo miró con curiosidad. Ese no había sonado raro. No falso, pero sí extraño, como si le hiciese gracia. Como si escondiese algún significado oculto en él. Pensó en preguntarle sobre ello, sin embargo él se le adelantó—. ¿Y tú?

Sonrió.

—Yo… tampoco.

Roxas lo miró con asombro mal disimulado, lo cual no hizo más que causar la risa en Axel. Esos ojos cargados de confusión no tenían precio.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Parecía pensativo. Y de alguna forma avergonzado—. Pensaba que…

Axel alzó las cejas. Esa era una reacción extraña en él.

—¿Qué tenía novia? Bueno, sí, es verdad. La tenía. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hasta esta mañana.

—Ah… —Roxas le sonrió en señal de disculpa—. Lo siento.

Axel soltó una carcajada ante esto.

—No lo hagas. ¡Era horrible! —Roxas no dijo nada. Al contrario que él, pahora parecía estar más serio de lo habitual. ¿Lo había incomodado? Soltó un suspiro. No le gustaba para nada este tema. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada, teniendo en cuenta que era él quien lo había sacado.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó el rubio de pronto.

— Descubrí que no teníamos nada en común —Ante esto no pudo más que sonreír internamente. A Demyx le habría hecho gracia oír eso. Sin embargo, la reacción de Roxas fue muy distinta: frunció el ceño. Por algún motivo Axel creía que el chico le estaba dando al tema una importancia mayor que la que él mismo le daba. Y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Fue por ella por quien te pegaste?

—¿Qué? —Lo miró atónito ante tal ocurrencia—. ¡No! No. —Sonrió, irónico. Dos noes no eran suficientes—. No.

Roxas sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Tres noes? Eso es mucho.

—Lo es —admitió, sin dejar de sonreír por su propia tontería.

Roxas seguía pendiente de su respuesta.

—¿Entonces? —Lo miró.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

El rubio soltó un bufido de exasperación que a Axel le encantó. Aunque no debería. «¡Céntrate!».

—Dijiste que te metiste en una pelea por defender a la persona que te gusta…

Asintió.

—Y sigo diciendo eso. —Axel lo observó con atención. Era evidente que al rubio le costaba entender lo que quería decir. Pero tampoco es como si ahora fuese a soltarle la verdad tal cual, como si nada. No, no podía hacer eso. Suspiró.

—Hay veces que uno simplemente no puede estar con quien le gusta de verdad, y a cambio se busca a otras personas para intentar olvidarse de ella… o él.

Roxas lo miró, pero no dijo palabra.

Dejaron pasar un rato en silencio. No uno incómodo; sencillamente uno que ambos aprovecharon para aclararse las ideas y pensar en el significado de esa última frase. Axel acabó antes.

—Oye —soltó, sacando a Roxas de su ensoñación de golpe—, ¿te parece si seguimos haciendo preguntas?

Lo miró con curiosidad. Y quizá algo de desconfianza.

—¿Por qué? —Axel no pudo evitar reír ante esto.

—Bueeeeno… Vamos a estar aquí poco más de media hora. Somos compañeros de castigo. Algo tendremos que hacer mientras tanto, ¿no?

Roxas rio ante esto. "Compañeros de castigo". Eso le gustó.

—Claro.

—Bueno, yo ya he respondido. Así que me toca a mí preguntar. —No tenía intención alguna de desaprovechar semejante oportunidad de poder sacarle más información—. Bien. Veamos… —pensó detenidamente, llevándose una de las manos a la barbilla en gesto pensativo. Cuando la tuvo lo miró—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Roxas se sonrojó. Axel sonrió. Con eso era suficiente.

No supo exactamente cómo ocurrió, pero de pronto estaban hablando. Pero hablando de verdad, como dos personas que se conocen de hace tiempo. Era increíble. Se sentía genial.

Y siguieron así por varios minutos más. Llegó un momento en el que al descubrir que se habían quedado sin preguntas serías, terminaron por pasarse a preguntas absurdas. "¿Qué te gusta más, los espaguetis o los macarrones?" "¿Alguna vez has estado en Disneyland?" "¿Cuál es la cosa más absurda que te ha pasado nunca?". Y se rieron. Mucho. Como nunca antes había hecho. Y maldita sea, cuanto más lo conocía, más enamorado quedaba de él.

Pero supongo que todo esto tarde o temprano tenía que acabar. Por desgracia para él, fue temprano.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y por ella entró la profesora junto con alguien más. Las risas cayeron de golpe.

Seifer entró por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, y lo primero que hizo no fue mirarlos a ellos, como habría sido de esperar, sino a la profesora.

—Mira, te repito que yo no he–

—No me importa lo que has o no has hecho, Seifer Almasy. Tu nombre aparece en la lista de castigados, así que hoy te toca quedarte aquí. Ah, y no te creas que te irás a la hora que toca. Te has retrasado media hora, así que te quedarás media hora más. Y mañana otros cuarenta minutos, por semejante retraso el de ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no–

—¡Siéntate! ¡Y ni una palabra más, ¿me has oído?!

Axel pudo oír a la perfección cómo el chico soltó una palabrota entre dientes. Al menos fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decirla en voz alta y no seguir haciéndola enfadar aún más. Lo vio caminar en silencio dirección al fondo de la clase. Sonrió ante su desgracia.

—¡Y tú, Axel! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces sentado con Roxas?! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a tu sitio! —Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una desconcertada. Se levantó de golpe, y al mismo momento escuchó claramente a Roxas reír tras él. Al volverse a mirarlo intentó aparentar una expresión de indignación, pero le fue imposible, y al final terminó riéndose también, negando con la cabeza con falsa exasperación.

Volvió a su lugar sin armar escándalo.

* * *

Roxas miró a Axel volver una vez más a su asiento. Ahora que la profesora había vuelto era evidente que no podrían seguir hablando igual que antes, lo que era bastante malo. Sin embargo para apenas diez minutos que quedaban no importaba ya. Había pasado la mejor media hora de su vida, y eso no era algo de lo que estar decepcionado. Para nada.

Ahora podía ver el futuro un poco más brillante. Había estado hablando con Axel como si de verdad fueran amigos. Lo había conocido de verdad, o al menos todo lo que se puede conocer a alguien en ese periodo tan corto de tiempo. De todas formas ahora sabía que esto no se quedaría solo aquí. Al día siguiente volvería a hablar con él. O al menos eso esperaba poder hacer…

De pronto, notó algo chocar contra su cabeza. Se volvió hacia Axel con curiosidad. Él se dedicaba ahora mismo a hacerles señas en dirección al suelo bajo sus pies. Siguiendo su dedo con la mirada, pudo ver una bola de papel arrugada. Tras tomarla rápidamente, se volvió de nuevo a mirar al frente. La profesora había sacado un libro, y parecía bastante entretenida. Lo suficiente para que no los pillasen, al menos. Abrió y alisó la bola. En ella podía verse en un rojo bien marcado unos garabatos escritos por Axel.

 _¿Te apetece quedar después de esto?_

Se sonrojó, sin poder siquiera evitarlo. «No es una cita», se obligó a pensar. «Solo… una propuesta de amigos. De amigos de castigo», concluyó, con una sonrisa.

Sin querer esperar un segundo más, sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila y escribió con rapidez una respuesta afirmativa. No quiso pasarse demasiado con ella, no fuese a hacer pensar a Axel lo mucho que le emocionaba la idea de salir con él a algún lugar. Hecho esto, y tras un nuevo vistazo a la profesora, arrugó de nuevo el papel y volvió a pasárselo. El pelirrojo logró atrapar la bola al vuelo. Tras leer, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo que lo dejó sin respiración.

Y así, los diez minutos más lentos de su vida terminaron por pasar. Impaciente, con la mirada clavada en el reloj de pared al frente de la clase, nada más alcanzar la hora esperada empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse.

—Un momento —dijo de pronto la voz de Seifer desde el fondo del aula. Se volvió a mirarlo. Se había levantado, y parecía indignado—. ¿Ellos se van ya? ¿Y yo qué?

La profesora soltó un suspiro cansado. Tener que lidiar con Seifer no era cosa fácil.

—Ellos ya han cumplido con su castigo. A ti todavía te queda media hora más. Hoy, por supuesto —concluyó, casi en un gruñido. Era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que quedarse un tiempo extra a causa de un único alumno.

Axel empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, lanzándole una mirada a esperas de que lo siguiera.

—Pero no es justo —siguió hablando el otro—. Vale que Roxas se vaya, pero Axel debería quedarse casi más rato que yo.

El aludido lo miró con una ceja alzada y una expresión de molestia. Roxas lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Disculpa? No soy yo quien le ha dejado un ojo morado a Roxas. Ni quien ha pasado de venir a la hora, para el caso.

La profesora les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan y dejaran a Seifer tranquilo. Sin embargo éste pareció no querer darse por vencido.

—¡Pero fuiste tú quien empezó la pelea, maldito bastardo! ¡Me pillaste completamente desprevenido! —Roxas escuchó atónito semejante declaración. En cuanto a Axel, sencillamente se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—Te lo merecías. No tenías ningún derecho a pegarle de esa forma —concluyó, señalando con un gesto de cabeza directamente hacia el mismo Roxas. Se volvió hacia él tal y como si no hubiese pasado nada—. ¿Nos vamos?

Seifer continuó gritando, e incluso después de cerrar la puerta continuaron escuchando sus quejas amortiguadas por la pared. Con un repentino grito de la misma profesora –ya hasta las narices del chico, obviamente–, el silencio volvió de nuevo al pasillo. Caminaron a paso tranquilo, siendo para variar sus pasos el único ruido que se escuchaba en ese momento en todo el edificio, probablemente sin un solo estudiante, más que el dejado atrás momentos antes.

—¿Dónde te apetece ir? —preguntó, de pasada. Empezó a barajar en su cabeza varios lugares por los que podrían pasarse. Sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta se volvió a mirar a Roxas con curiosidad. El chico se había detenido, y ahora se encontraba clavado en el suelo, mirando la nada. Parecía pensativo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo?

Su sola voz pareció bastar para hacerlo volver. Lo miró. Parecía algo perturbado.

—Lo que dijo Seifer antes… —empezó, con la duda profundamente marcada en su voz—. ¿Es verdad que fue a él a quien pegaste?

Axel sonrió ante esto. No entendía el repentino comportamiento del rubio, pero siempre podía limitarse a seguirle el juego.

—Pues claro. Ya lo has oído antes. —Se encogió de hombros con diversión, recordando ese mismo momento. Su dulce venganza—. Tendrías que haberlo visto…

—Pero… —Roxas dudó. Parecía que sus palabras lo habían confundido aún más de lo que el pobre chico ya estaba—. Dijiste que estabas defendiendo a alguien, ¿no? —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Alguien que te gustaba.

—Sí, eso dije… —respondió. Ahora el que dudaba era él. Si al menos pudiera dar con lo que el chico buscaba… No necesitó más de dos segundos para ello. Se quedó mudo al entender lo que acababa de hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan rematadamente estúpido—. Eh… Sí. Sobre eso…

Roxas lo observaba atónito. Incluso Axel podía ver a través de sus ojos cómo su mente empezaba a atar cabos rápidamente. No era idiota. Era obvio lo que estaba pensando. Lo que estaba a punto de descubrir…

—¿Nos vamos ya? —dijo rápidamente, intentando evitar por todas las maneras que el chico siguiera pensando. Fue ignorado por completo—. Roxas…

Lo miró. Fijamente. Por su expresión, podía ver perfectamente lo que tenía en su mente en ese mismo instante. Era evidente. Lo sabía.

—Axel… —No podía hacer nada más ya. Así que se limitó a contener la respiración y prepararse para lo peor—. ¿Estás… enamorado de mí?

Y ahí estaba.

¿Qué hacer?

No podía negarlo. Eso sería como una burla hacia el rubio. ¿Pero entonces?

Pues admitirlo, obviamente.

Sonrió. Tal y como si fuese un niño pequeño al que han pillado de pleno haciendo lo que no debería. Una metáfora bastante ajustada, en realidad.

—Me has descubierto…

Y eso era todo. Roxas lo sabía. Ahora sería cuando se acabara todo. Lo rechazaría, se sentiría incómodo, anularía su cita –o así había querido llamarlo él, pobre iluso– y se iría.

Al día siguiente probablemente ni le dirigiría la palabra.

Ya estaba todo acabado, así que… ¿Qué más daba ya? Había confesado. Era hora de hacerlo de verdad.

—Llevo enamorado de ti… desde hace tres años.

Roxas negó la cabeza con confusión.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido. Parecía ser algo bastante obvio para él.

—Pues porque a ti solo te van las chicas, ¿quizás? —El rubio parpadeó.

—¿Cómo? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Axel lo miró, esperando a que el rubio viera lo evidente. No fue así.

—Pues porque… Bueno, no sé si recordarás esa vez… cuando te quité a aquel imbécil de encima…

Roxas arqueó una ceja. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Esa era la primera vez que Axel le había dirigido la palabra, al fin y al cabo.

—Sí. ¿Y? —Axel sonrió con ironía.

—Bueno, después de eso me pareció entender que una relación con un chico que parecería algo menos que repulsiva…

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso… —Soltó un bufido—. Confundiste a ese idiota con mi novio. ¿Qué esperabas que dijese? —Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo ante tal situación. Axel estaba enamorado de él. Es más, ¡había estado dando por hecho que no le gustaban los chicos! No pudo evitarlo. Se rio. Fuerte. Y muy, muy contento. Por primera vez un mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo esto no era algo que le estuviese haciendo la misma gracia al pelirrojo. Él, que no entendía absolutamente nada, lo miraba atónito, a esperas de una explicación.

Roxas necesito varios segundos para recuperarse.

—Axel, tú también me gustas. —Al mismo instante en que soltó estas palabras, su rostro enrojeció. Casi no podía ni creerse lo que acababa hacer. Casi no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Por su expresión, Axel tampoco.

—No es broma, ¿no? Quiero decir… —soltó un bufido, pasando una mano por su cabeza—. ¿Te gusto? ¿Estás…? ¿Estás enamorado de mí… también?

Roxas asintió. Se había quedado mudo. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no pudiese sonreír. En realidad ahora mismo lo que no podía precisamente era dejar de hacerlo.

—Entonces… —Carraspeó, acercándosele lentamente—. Si hipotéticamente, ahora te pidiera salir…

—Hipotéticamente… Seguramente te diría que sí. —No necesitó nada más.

—Pues a la mierda entonces. —E inmediatamente dio un último paso más hacia él y lo besó. Roxas no quiso hacerlo esperar y re respondió casi al instante, acercando su rostro hacia él con ambas manos, en lo que el otro hacía lo propio con su cintura. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en contar cuánto tiempo pasaron así. Ni siquiera cuando dejaron de besarse se separaron. Sencillamente se quedaron allí, de pie, disfrutando de todas las nuevas sensaciones que estaban apareciendo en ese momento.

Finalmente fue Axel el primero en hablar.

—No sé tú… —empezó, buscando la mirada del rubio—. Pero creo recordar que habíamos quedado.

—¿Para qué las prisas? —masculló el otro, sin querer soltarlo—. Tenemos tiempo.

Ahora tenían un montón de tiempo.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por mi parte. La verdad es que me habría gustado tener un beta para que pudiese mirarlo antes de subirlo, pero el tiempo apuraba, y al final no pudo ni empezar a buscar a nadie -_-... En fin, esta es mi pequeña contribución para el día. Espero que haya gustado algo. Juro que de haberlo empezado antes habría quedado mejor. Pero bueno. Ahí queda. Muchas gracias por leer :) Ya sabéis, algún dedazo, falta monumental, contradicción, loqueseaqueestémalyyonohayavistoporquesoyciegaytonta... me lo decís.**

 **Adióooos~^^**


End file.
